Reunited?
by mfg1994
Summary: Chrissy's brother, Adam, joins the Five-0 team, but gets a major surprise when his first case with the team involves his ex-wife and he is forced to confront old wounds. Fifth in the Steve/Chrissy series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kelly Residence

Maui, Hawaii

"Mommy! Help me, Mommy!"

Miranda Kelly shot upward in bed, half-hoping her daughter's cries were real this time. However, as she blinked her eyes open and straightened out her tangled nightgown, she realized it had all been just a dream again. Without warning, the tears began pouring down her cheeks in rivulets.

It had been two weeks since Miranda's daughter, Ashley, had been reported missing after not showing up to school. The ten-year-old had last been seen walking to the bus stop a block and a half from her home. Being born and raised in New York, Miranda decided that her daughter's disappearance was similar to that of Etan Patz in Soho in 1979. Even though she had been eleven at the time, her mother had walked her to the bus stop for several years after that. Because Maui was such a small island, she thought her daughter would be safe walking the block and a half to the bus stop. She realized she'd been dead wrong.

Several times, Miranda debated calling Adam, as the police investigation had gone nowhere. They acted as though a missing child was less important than almost anything. She didn't understand it. This was her little girl. She thought society protected children. Apparently, she'd been wrong about that, too.

Wiping away the tears that dampened her cheeks, Miranda grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and pulled up her contacts. Her fingertip hovered over Adam's name. She wasn't sure where he was right now. In the eleven years since they'd parted, they hadn't exactly stayed in contact. She and Adam had broken up because of a few misunderstandings that had been blown out of proportion. Clearing the air had always been something she'd contemplated, but the right time had never presented itself. So, she and her ex-husband avoided each other as much as possible. She wasn't even sure she'd said ten words to him since the divorce. Still, she carried a torch for him that couldn't be extinguished.

Breaking down, Miranda dialed Adam's number. Unfortunately, it went straight to voicemail. Too afraid of what his reaction to a voicemail from her might be, she hung up. She decided she would try calling him back in the morning. Even after all that had happened between them, she still trusted him more than anyone in the world and knew he would help her. Adam might not love her anymore, but he would do anything for a child.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Honolulu Airport

Honolulu, Hawaii

Steve and Chrissy were waiting in the baggage claim when Adam sauntered into view. Chrissy was quite anxious to see her older brother. It had been close to two months since she'd last seen him, and that had been several thousand miles away in L.A. In that time, she'd become an official member of Five-0 and fallen into the routine of the task force. She'd become a key member of the team, as she wasn't a true cop and wouldn't be recognized by the regular island criminals. In undercover operations, she was useful because she was beautiful and perfect for bait. At first, Steve objected to her being in dangerous situations as bait, but after a little sweet talk on her part, he'd given in. Now, Adam was joining Five-0. The team was becoming larger by the week.

Chrissy practically jumped into her brother's arms when he strolled in front of her. He hadn't been able to leave L.A. immediately after quitting Skyline Publishing because he'd never officially resigned from his job at LAPD and still had some cases to wrap up with them. So, he'd done that and begun cleaning out his house, too. Moving from L.A. to Hawaii was no small potatoes, so he sent most of his things ahead. Since Chrissy no longer had a house, she'd moved in with Steve until she could find a more permanent place. Therefore, all of Adam's things ended up at Steve's. It could all be moved into Adam's new place now. Steve silently cheered.

Chrissy greeted, "I'm so glad to see you. I wasn't sure you would ever make it out of L.A."

Adam replied, "I know. I just had so many cases I was working on and I had to finish all of them up."

Chrissy nodded. "Well, now you get to start working on a boatload of new ones. Not really. It's actually pretty slow right now. However, that will give you some time to adjust and get to know everyone."

Adam pulled away from his sister and gazed at her boyfriend and his new boss, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. The last time they'd seen each other had been a few months ago, and it was under much different circumstances. Chrissy had been missing at the time and Steve called Adam for help. Now, however, things were much different. Not only would Adam be working for the younger man, but he would also see Steve as Chrissy's boyfriend. It would be a weird relationship, but nothing about Steve McGarrett was normal.

Steve offered him a nod. "Hey, Raines."

Adam reached out to shake his hand. "McGarrett. It's good to see you again. How are the ribs?"

Steve returned the handshake and instinctively ran his other hand over his ribcage. "Mostly healed. They do hurt sometimes, though."

Adam glanced down at Steve's ribs. "Well, you did have a hell of a wound there. You're lucky it's healed as well as it has."

"I know. Your sister took very good care of me. She practically lived with me for a while."

Chrissy punched him in the arm softly. "I still _do_ live with you in case you haven't noticed."

Steve wrapped one arm around her waist. "Oh, I've noticed. There's a reason all the laundry gets done and the meals are cooked because it surely wouldn't happen if I was living by myself."

Adam laughed, "Now she'll have my laundry to add to it."

Chrissy exclaimed, "You're kidding me, right?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope."

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this. Don't you think I have enough to do, Adam?"

Before Adam could respond, his cell phone started vibrating. Slipping it out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID. His heart stopped and his mouth dropped open. It was his ex-wife.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Miranda swallowed hard when she heard her ex-husband's crisp voice biting out, "Hello, Miranda. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Miranda closed her eyes, despising the obvious loathing in Adam's voice. It broke her heart that his feelings for her were so passionately harsh. However, she pushed it out of her mind and answered, "Look, Adam, I understand that you wish to have nothing to do with me and that's fine. On the other hand, I have a problem and I need your help."

Adam inquired, his voice emotionless, "What's up?"

Miranda sighed, "Well, in case you don't know, I moved to Maui and I have a daughter. Two weeks ago, Ashley left for school but never made it there. The police are looking into it, but you know how they are about missing children. I need your help finding her."

"You're actually in luck. I have a new job working with Five-0 in Honolulu. The entire team might be able to help."

"Thank you so much, Adam. Should I fly out and get you all the information?"

"Tell you what. I just landed, so give me a chance to talk to my boss and I will call you back with the details."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later."

"Good-bye, Adam."

As Adam ended the call, he glanced up to see Steve and Chrissy staring at him curiously. Chrissy folded her arms over her chest, her eyebrows arched. "What was that all about?"

Adam nervously ran a hand through his sandy hair. "That was Miranda. Her little girl went missing a couple of weeks ago and she was wondering if we could help her."

Chrissy chuckled, "Miranda called _you_? I would have thought she would come to me before she went to you."

Adam glared at her. "Why would you say that?"

Chrissy replied, "Oh, I don't know. Let's just say you and Miranda didn't end things on the best terms."

Adam seethed, "She _cheated_ on me! How did you expect things to end? All nice with hearts and flowers?"

"Of course not, but maybe with a little civility. To be honest, I can't believe she put up with the way you treated her during the divorce proceedings."

"I was angry, okay? Wouldn't you be if you'd been married to someone for nine years and you found out they were screwing around?"

"Yeah, I would if there was actual proof that it happened."

"Everyone thought she was screwing around. I wasn't the only one who suspected it."

"People whispering about something doesn't make it true."

"No, but it means someone saw something incriminating."

"Not neccesarily. Sometims people make up rumors just for the hell of it. Stranger things have happened."

"It doesn't matter, Chrissy. It's over now. Miranda just wants some help finding her daughter, and that's what I'd like to give her. The past has nothing to do with it. Besides, after this case is over with, things can go back to the way they were, with us living separate lives."

Later that afternoon, after Steve and Chrissy dropped Adam off at his new apartment to get settled, Steve asked, "So, what happened between Adam and his ex-wife? I mean, I heard that she cheated, but I'm sure there is more to the story than that."

Chrissy grimaced, "Well, around their nine-year anniversary, Miranda began working with this guy named Brad. He was very good-looking and, from what I heard, very attracted to Miranda. He knew she was married to Adam, but he didn't care. So, he began spreading rumors that he and Miranda were sleeping together. It got back to Adam and he filed for divorce. That was over eleven years ago."

Steve furrowed his brows. "So, you don't think Miranda cheated?"

Chrissy shook her head. "I know she didn't. Miranda was head over heels for Adam. They were even trying to have a baby when all of this started. Unfortunately, that never happened."

"No, but apparently, Miranda had a baby on her own. Once we get back to the office, I want to find out how old the little girl is."

"Why? Do you think Adam could be her father?"

"I think it's a possibility, and if he is, this abduction could be the work of one of the paroled criminals he put away."

"Yeah. I guess it just depends on when she was born."

"Then we can start looking for the abductor. It all depends on one little date."


	4. Chapter 3

3

A little after Steve and Chrissy left, Adam decided to take a walk down to the business district of Honolulu and pick up a bottle of whiskey. Just talking to Miranda left a weird feeling inside of him and he didn't like it. Jack Daniels had been his loyal friend during those treacherous months during and after the divorce, and Adam was sure he would be there for him now.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Adam strolled down the path of searing pavement. He glanced at the new residential neighborhood he lived in, loving the warm, homey feel of it. Not only that, but his apartment wasn't too far from Steve's house. It would be easy to see Chrissy and Sarah practically whenever he wanted to. In L.A., he'd begun to feel very alone when Chrissy and Sarah ran to Hawaii. He worked so much that he didn't have a social life, and that included a love life. By the time he'd gotten divorced, he'd been thirty-three years old and on the rebound. He'd had a few short-term relationships, but nothing very serious. Never again did he want to be torn apart as he'd been with Miranda. He would stay as unattached as possible and run like hell if he thought a woman would try to convince him otherwise.

The only thing Adam hated about being single was the fact that he'd never had children. Before the cheating problem with Miranda emerged, they'd been trying to get pregnant. Until that point, children had taken a backseat to their fledging careers: Adam's as a top L.A. detective and Miranda's as a top lawyer at a high-priced firm. Once they were established, they began trying. However, most likely because of Miranda's age, they'd never been able to get pregnant. Now that he knew she'd gotten pregnant and had a baby, everything inside of him felt disappointed. She'd had Brad's baby, not his. He'd have known if she was pregnant during the divorce proceedings…wouldn't he?

Feeling sick to his stomach, Adam opened the door of the first liquor store he saw. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and a six pack of beer and paid for it quickly. Before he even took five steps out of the store, the bottle of Jack Daniels was open and the rim was pressed to his lips. The swig burned like hell as it slid down his throat, but he didn't care. Nothing could compete with the pain and longing Miranda caused in him, so the whiskey felt oddly pleasurable.

Two hours later, Adam was drunk and passed out on the couch of his new apartment. His phone vibrated, but he was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even flinch. He'd become so distraught by his minor confrontation with Miranda that he'd forgotten to call her back with information about her next move. She was becoming concerned that he wouldn't pick up and wondered if he was having second thoughts about helping her. Since she couldn't get a hold of Adam, she knew there was only one person to call.

Chrissy was finally relaxed, cuddled against Steve and sleeping, when vibrations suddenly shook her and Steve awake. At first, Chrissy ignored it, figuring that it was some random text or e-mail. However, when the vibrating persisted, she slid her phone out from under her pillow and glanced at the caller ID. Her sleepy eyes widened when she realized the call was from her ex-sister-in-law, Miranda.

Although Chrissy couldn't figure out what Miranda possibly wanted in the middle of the night, she decided to answer the call. Groaning, she hit the answer button and held her phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

Miranda sighed, "Hey, Chrissy. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Chrissy blinked her eyes open and sat up in bed. "It's okay. What's up?"

Miranda replied, "I can't get a hold of Adam. He told me he'd call me back this afternoon, but I haven't heard from him. I've tried calling him a dozen times, and he hasn't picked up. I don't know if I should be concerned or not."

"That's odd. Adam usually always answers his phone and always calls people back."

"I know. I hope I didn't send him into a tailspin by calling out of the blue."

"Even if you did, my brother is a grown man. He should be able to handle communicating with his ex-wife in a civil manner."

"Adam still hasn't put the past behind him, so I'm not sure how that will work."

"I have a plan. Trust me. After this, you will have no more problems with my brother."

As of twelve-thirty-five that night, Steve McGarrett was a very unhappy ex-Navy SEAL. Two nights ago, he'd been stuck on an all-night stakeout with Danny and he still wasn't completely recovered. Tonight, he'd been planning on having a second good night of sleep. Unfortunately, Chrissy's immature older brother had ruined his plans by being a big baby where his ex-wife was concerned. In an effort to make Adam man up, Chrissy had asked if Steve and possibly Danny could go over to Adam's and whip him into shape.

Steve and Danny didn't even bother knocking on the door of Adam's apartment. Instead, Danny pulled his lock pick out and manipulated the lock until the door eased open. Even from simply glancing in, Steve and Danny could tell what was going on.

An empty whiskey bottle and several empty beer bottles lay on the floor beside the couch. All the moving boxes were askew, and various items were tossed carelessly on the floor. Finally, Adam was draped across the couch as though he'd simply fallen there. His cell phone sat on the coffee table and vibrated loudly but went unanswered. Steve and Danny were completely disgusted. This man was forty-four years old, for God's sake. He needed to start acting like it.

Pulling a horn out of his back pocket, Steve held it to Adam's ear and blew it. Adam jumped up instantly, scrambling away from the loud honk. He exploded, "What the hell are you doing? I was sleeping."

Steve shot back, "I don't call that sleeping, Raines! I call that being passed out drunk because you can't handle a minor conversation with your ex-wife! It's time to put your big boy pants on and start acting like a man!"

Adam laughed, "Maybe I should pour you a drink so you can chill out."

Steve moved toward Adam until they were chest-to-chest. "Maybe _you_ should shut your mouth and drink a cup of coffee because you're going to need it. Chrissy and I will be picking you up for work at six-forty-five sharp. _Do not _make me wait or you will have to deal with much more than a horn in your ear."

Danny chimed in, "I would recommend listening to him. He has various ways of punishing those who cross him that could classify him as certifiably insane."

Steve backed away from Adam. "Just be ready at six-forty-five."

Steve kicked the empty whiskey bottle. "And don't forget to be sober. Chrissy will call Miranda to let her know you're alright. She's called at least a dozen times since you passed out. However, you will be calling her in the morning and apologizing for not calling her back. You have to come to terms with the divorce, Adam, and now is as good a time as any."


	5. Chapter 4

4

Miranda was almost frightened to answer the phone the next morning when Adam called. From what Chrissy had told her, Adam drank himself into a stupor, so Chrissy sent her boyfriend and his best friend to whip Adam into shape. Chrissy explained that she would have done it herself, but she wasn't about to leave Sarah alone in the middle of the night. Miranda understood that, especially being a mother herself. Now, she just hoped Adam was sober and not drunk-dialing her. She'd endured enough of his scorn over the years and wasn't sure she could take much more of it.

Miranda inhaled deeply and answered, "Hello?"

Adam replied, "Miranda, it's me. I'm really sorry about not calling you back yesterday. I drank a little too much when I got back to my apartment and passed out. It was stupid and immature of me. I hope you'll forgive me."

Miranda bit the inside of her bottom lip. This wasn't the first she'd heard of Adam's drinking. In fact, those rumors had been circulating for a while now. Because Adam was never like that when they were married, it surprised her. Sure, she'd known her ex-husband to have a beer or a glass of wine every now and then, but he'd never verged on alcoholic. She hoped he wasn't now.

Miranda sighed, "It's okay, Adam. What are your plans with me?"

Adam answered, "Be at the Maui airport around eleven. My boss will have a helicopter waiting for you there. A friend of his will fly you in. Bring anything you think might be useful to our investigation."

"How long will I be there?"

"For your safety, at least until we find Ashley. Pack plenty, but there is also shopping here if you need anything."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Wait. I need to ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"Were you pregnant during the divorce proceedings?"

"You should be able to find the answer out yourself, Adam. I don't have to tell you. Besides, I think you already know."

The line went dead.


	6. Chapter 5

5

Chrissy gazed at the picture carefully. Although Danny and Kono had already done so, Chrissy still searched for the minutest sign of whom Ashley's father might be. Unfortunately, the pale, unblemished face withheld a secret that bothered everyone. Her caramel-colored hair was the exact shade of Miranda's, but her hazel eyes reminded Chrissy of Adam's. To her dismay, none of the little girl's physical characteristics were very helpful. Neither was her birthdate. Only one person would know the true answer as to whom Ashley's father was, but if Miranda had been sleeping with both Adam and Brad, she might not even know the answer.

Chrissy hoped Steve made the right decision when he took Adam to pick up Miranda. She could only imagine what a car ride with Steve, Danny, Adam, and Miranda would be like. Steve and Danny were still a little miffed about Adam's drinking binge, and Adam hadn't seen Miranda in years. Chrissy was glad she'd decided to stay at headquarters with Catherine, Kono, and Chin. It was less intense that way.

Some people didn't understand why all of their cases seemed so personal. Chrissy just shook her head at their naivety. Even when she didn't know the victim, something inside her wept for their families. Steve always took cases personally, and she did the same. Maybe that was one of the reasons they were so compatible.

This case was even more personal than the rest. For all she knew, Ashley was her niece. Besides, even if she wasn't, she still considered Miranda her friend. No one's child deserved to be taken, and the most important thing was to bring Ashley home alive.

As they strolled to the private airstrip on the North Shore, Steve elbowed Adam and whispered, "Now you need to stay cool. I know you haven't seen Miranda in over a decade, but you can handle it. All of that is in the past. Be polite, but don't forget that you have a job to do."

Adam nodded in reply. His stomach was in knots, but he couldn't tell anyone that. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Many guys in his situation would still be angry and ready to really ream Miranda. However, a lot of his anger had hardened into bitterness long ago. The bitterness, combined with a dollop of anticipation and a nervous stomach gave way to his mood.

The private helicopter could be heard from a couple of miles away. Steve had a friend with access to a chopper and helped him out every now and then. This was one of those times, and the friend hadn't hesitated.

Steve, Danny, and Adam backed away as the helicopter prepared to land. The obnoxious sound of propeller rotation made Adam want to cover his ears, although it matched the way his stomach was turning. He couldn't tell if it was with anticipation or dread. Either way, he hoped it would go away once he saw Miranda.

As the helicopter landed, Steve ran up to the door to talk to the pilot and help Miranda get out. After a few quick words, Adam noticed Steve moving slightly into the helicopter and then reemerging. Behind him was Adam's ex-wife.

Miranda looked even more beautiful than when Adam met her twenty-one years ago. Her hair, once the color of rich caramel, was almost dark blonde in color. She was still slim, but with some added curves filling out her simple clothing of jeans and a T-shirt. Her eyes were the same piercing shade of jade that had caught his attention at the Cutler and Chase law firm so long ago. She'd been in her last year of pre-law at UCLA and doing some office work for her father on weekends. Adam had been twenty-three at the time and out on one of his first cases when he'd come to Cutler and Chase to speak to Miranda's dad, Rick Chase. However, he'd been pretty entranced by the twenty-one-year-old he mistook for a secretary and hadn't been very focused on his job. It took a couple of visits to the office and some serious smooth talking on his part before she said yes to a date with him. He almost smiled at the innocent memory.

Before Adam knew it, Miranda was standing before him, a duffel bag in hand and a worn expression on her face. He knew she'd probably endured too many sleepless nights since Ashley's disappearance, and the not knowing was treacherous for any parent. For the first time in many years, he felt for her.

Miranda emitted, "Hello, Adam."

Adam replied, "Hi, Miranda."

For a second, Miranda swore she felt a spark of the raging passion their love had once known. She sensed the compassion in Adam's voice and was instantly reminded of the Adam she'd been married to. The kind, sweet, sexy one whose feelings were always on the surface. Now, she was never quite sure what he was feeling. His face had become unreadable, and those hazel eyes that had mesmerized her as a college student were no longer filled with as much warmth as they once had been. It killed her to know that the man once made of steel now had a heart covered in ice.

Steve interrupted the silence. "Well, let's get Miranda back to headquarters so that we can get started."

Adam and Miranda nodded, still a little surprised to be in each other's presence. Steve and Danny almost laughed. It was so obvious that Adam and Miranda were still in love with each other, despite the fact that their marriage had been ripped to shreds. Whatever might have happened then was insignificant. They were destined for each other, and whatever roads they took would always lead them back to this. Steve just hoped they realized it eventually and quit running away.


	7. Chapter 6

6

The ride back to Five-0 headquarters was almost silent and pretty awkward. Steve and Danny introduced themselves and asked Miranda a few basic questions, but that was the only conversation that took place. Adam appeared almost catatonic. He'd appeared fine at first, but after that small and seemingly game-changing interaction with Miranda, he'd become quiet and distant. Steve hoped Adam wouldn't continue to be like this. He couldn't afford to have one less member of the team on this case.

Instead of worrying about it, Steve's mind turned to another hot topic in this investigation: Ashley's paternity. The little girl had just turned ten, according to some files he'd pulled. Adam had filed for divorce over eleven years ago. Adam being the little girl's father didn't add up. If that was the case, then he was definitely going to have to find out who Ashley's father was. It was essential to the case.

Adam would not be around for that discussion, Steve decided. The man had enough problems as it was. He'd turned into a walking ice cube just from exchanging a greeting with his ex-wife. Steve couldn't imagine what Adam's reaction would be to listening to the details of who Ashley's father was. He wouldn't put anyone, especially Adam, into that situation.

In a way, Steve saw some similarities between Danny and Adam. Both of them had been divorced for decent amounts of time and were bitter toward their ex-wives. The only difference was the issue of the children. Danny knew he was Grace's father but still fought over custody with Rachel. Adam wasn't Ashley's father, but Steve was sure he wanted to be. It was a sad situation for everyone involved.

The ride from the airstrip to Five-0 headquarters seemed epically long, even though it was only twenty minutes. By the time Steve parked the Camaro in front of headquarters, all of their ears rang from the stinging silence. The jumped out of the car, anxious for the comforting sounds of Five-0 buzzing with activity.

Chrissy almost appeared to be waiting when the group came through the glass doors of the office. She could sense the unease. No one was talking or wore an expression on their face. She was going to have to break down the barrier herself, and it wouldn't be easy.

Chrissy greeted, "Hey, guys. How did it go?"

The response from all four was a murmured "fine."

Chrissy decided to shut her mouth. Obviously, things were a little tense, so she would have to talk to all of them individually to see what was going on.

Miranda pulled a large yellow envelope out of her bag and handed it to Chrissy. Grasping it, Chrissy opened it and spread its contents over the table. In it were photographs, birth certificates, and various other items concerning Ashley. It was all the information Five-0 could ever dream of having.

Steve came up behind Chrissy and began shuffling through it. Between the two of them, they began sorting out the information. They made piles for photographs and documents, trying to organize it as best they could. Although it gave no indications as to who her father was, it provided them with some more information about the little girl they were looking for.

Ashley Chase was, according to the honor roll slips and report cards, was a very bright child. She had A's or B's in all of her classes and very high behavior marks. Girl Scouts, gymnastics, ballet, she did it all. From the photos, she appeared to be happy. She was always smiling, be it with her mother or one of her friends.

As Steve scanned the photos and blew them up on the screens, he could see the pain in Adam's eyes. It was obvious that Adam wanted Ashley to be his. However, no one had asked Miranda the obvious question. The team knew it wouldn't be wise to ask her in front of Adam, so Steve decided he would have Chrissy take Miranda into another room and wheedle it out of her while he asked Adam a few questions about his relationship with Miranda. Steve hadn't informed Chrissy of his decision, but he was sure she wouldn't have a problem with it. After all, Miranda had been her sister-in-law for almost a decade. There was a certain type of trust there.

Steve leaned into Chrissy's ear and whispered, "I want you to take Miranda into my office and try to get her to tell you who Ashley's father is. I'm going to ask your brother a few questions, too, just to confirm some assumptions."

Chrissy replied, "Okay. Do you think that could give us a better place to start looking for the kidnapper?"

Steve nodded. "Well, I think it would give us more valid options than just the sex offenders within the block and a half where she vanished."

Chrissy answered, "I agree. I'll take care of it."

Turning back to the crowd waiting on them, Chrissy motioned to Miranda and informed, "I have to ask you a few questions just to get an idea of who might have taken Ashley. So, if you would follow me to Steve's office, we'll talk."

Steve followed with, "And Adam, I would like to speak with you in private as well."

Adam and Miranda didn't answer. They simply followed their respective interrogators into two separate offices at opposite ends of the space.

Steve closed the door to the extra office and looked back at Adam, who seemed really hard to read right now. He hadn't spoken since they left the airport, and that worried Steve. This was never an easy situation, but it had to be handled.

Steve sat in a chair a few feet from Adam and asked, " Adam, are you alright?"

Adam's head snapped up as if he'd been in a daze. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Steve's eyes were questioning, but he soldiered on. "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions about your relationship with Miranda?"

Adam sat up in his seat and nodded. "Yeah, whatever you need."

"Okay. So, I've heard that you and Miranda were trying to get pregnant before you found out about the alleged affair. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Ashley just turned ten years old, and you filed the divorce papers eleven years ago. So, that would mean you're not her father, right, Adam?"

Adam didn't answer Steve. Instead, he carefully avoided his gaze and ran his fingers through his overlong hair. Steve instantly knew that Adam was holding back something important, and he needed to know what it was.

Steve interrogated, "Adam, what exactly aren't you telling me?"

Adam replied quietly, "I'm telling you that I can't say for sure that I'm not Ashley's father."


	8. Chapter 7

7

For a second, Steve wasn't sure what to say. This just didn't add up. How could Adam be Ashley's father if she'd only just turned ten? Unless…

Steve stuttered, "O-okay, w-why aren't you sure?"

Adam sighed, "As you can probably guess, when I found out about Miranda's affair, I took to drinking, and by drinking, I mean two or three day binges. Between when I found out and when the divorce was finalized, I was drunk about eighty-five percent of the time. I sobered up for work and the divorce proceedings, but the minute I was out of those environments, I had a drink in my hand. That had the tendency to cloud my judgment, which is exactly what happened on that night late in the divorce proceedings."

Steve replied, "Let me guess: you and Miranda got really drunk and slept together, so the time frame for you to be Ashley's father adds up."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. In a way, I guess I'm excited about the possibility because I always wanted to be a dad. On the other hand, if I'm not Ashley's father, it would kill me despite the fact that I am prepared for that. Nothing ever prepares you for that kind of heartbreak."

In Steve's office, a similar conversation was taking place between Chrissy and Miranda. The only difference was that Miranda confirmed Adam and Steve's suspicions.

Miranda admitted, "Chrissy, I know your brother might not believe me, but I'm telling you the truth. Adam is Ashley's father, and I never had an affair with Brad. Don't you think I would have given up lying by now if I was?"

Chrissy replied, "Yeah, but you know how Adam is when he comes to you."

Miranda sighed, "Yep. He hates me."

Chrissy shook her head. "It's not you he hates. What he hates is what he thinks you did. Ever since I can remember, Adam hated cheating. Maybe he knew about my mother and the gardener she had an affair with that got her pregnant with me. Because he thinks you cheated on him, he feels that you betrayed him in the most hurtful way possible. The best I can say is that you need to try to convince him that you never had an affair."

"I've tried that countless times. What makes you think it will work this time?"

"I'm not saying it will. All I'm saying is that you need to try. If Adam doesn't listen, that's his problem. You can give him the opportunity to listen and that's it. The rest is up to him."

Steve and Chrissy exited the offices at the same time. They met at the center of the offices. The looks in their eyes said it all. They'd found out the same information: Adam was Ashley's father. Now, they had to put that information to use.

Steve clapped his hands together and stated, "Let's get to work."


	9. Chapter 8

8

As Steve went about gathering information about criminals Adam had put away, Chrissy directed her brother to Steve's office, where his ex-wife awaited him. Adam knew what conversation was about to take place. The thought of discussing it face-to-face with Miranda had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. They'd never discussed that night, and now there was a child that could have resulted from it. However, he couldn't be sure, considering her affair with Brad.

From outside the door, Adam could see Miranda perched on a chair, staring at the floor with tears threatening to overflow her eyes. It liquefied some of the ice surrounding his heart. God, he'd always hated seeing her cry. Even when he'd walked out of the house the night he'd found out about the affair, he'd had to step on the gas as he'd pulled away because he knew seeing the tears streaming down her face would break him. Now, there was no running away. He had to have a conversation with her that consisted of more than ten words, and they had to talk about the affair and that night.

The door to Steve's office creaked open as Adam pulled the heavy glass door toward him. Miranda's head popped up and she tried to blink back her tears. Adam swallowed hard and closed the door behind him. For a second, he just stood there, a little nervous. Miranda did that to him.

Miranda stated, "There are some things we need to talk about before this goes any further."

Adam took a seat in the chair across from her and replied, "Okay. Shoot."

Miranda leaned forward. "Look, I told Chrissy about that night. Frankly, I'm sick of pretending it never happened, Adam. We had sex two weeks before our divorce was finalized. I found out I was pregnant two months later. You might not believe me, but I wasn't sleeping with anyone else. You are Ashley's father. I guess I should have told you this when I found out I was pregnant, but I was sure you wouldn't listen or believe me. When we find Ashley, if you want to, we can take a paternity test to prove it."

Adam was silent for a few seconds. Hearing Miranda say all of this felt surreal. For some reason, he actually believed what she was saying. Miranda wouldn't lie about something like Ashley's father. He was sure about that. The affair aside, Miranda was a good woman. He knew that.

Adam shook his head. "I don't need a paternity test. I believe you, Miranda. You're right. We shouldn't pretend that night didn't happen, especially since Ashley was the result of it. However, I wish you would have told me."

"I understand how you must feel, but I was afraid of your reaction. Your feelings toward me didn't exactly change after we slept together."

"No, they didn't. Then again, I was pretty drunk most of the time, and when I was sober, I was a callous jackass. I guess your reasoning makes sense."

"About that…I really want to talk to you about the divorce."

Adam hesitated, and then stammered, "I was afraid of that."

Miranda sighed, "I know you don't want to, but I think it's an issue that has to be addressed."

"Okay. What do you want to say about it?"

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I never cheated on you, Adam. God, I was head over heels for you. Nothing ever happened between Brad and me. He wanted it to, but I turned him down flat several times. I was never interested in him. I loved you too much to throw our marriage away on something like that. You don't have to believe me. I just wanted you to hear me out fully for once."

"I understand, Miranda. However, I'm still a little…unsure. I need some time to think it over. However, I would like to tell you I'm very sorry."

"Sorry? Adam, exactly what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you over the past eleven years. I was bitter and I never truly listened to you. I'm also sorry that I wasn't the husband you deserved. Look, I know I wasn't easy to live with. I was trying to build my career and I know I was a complete bastard sometimes. I'm sorry for that."

Miranda shot out of her seat. "Stop it, Adam. You were the best husband a woman could ask for. As for the way you treated me, I probably would have done the same thing in your position. Sure, I was hurt by it, but in a way, I understood you. Cheating is a deal-breaker for you in a relationship. When you thought I'd done that, you got angry and divorced me. All of that is in the past, though. What you and I need to worry about is the future. We are Ashley's parents."

Adam stood up. "I agree. Let's make a sort of peace for now. When we find Ashley, we can go into a little more detail."

With no warning, Miranda wrapped her arms around Adam's waist. For a moment, he froze, a little shocked by the sudden contact. He was unable to ignore the urge, though. Gradually, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Chrissy almost shed a tear as she watched the exchange between Adam and Miranda. For years, she'd hoped for the smallest exchange of words between them. Now, they'd hugged, which was a much bigger step in Chrissy's eyes. Besides, who knew what they'd said? It didn't really matter. Adam and Miranda had made progress, and that was all that Chrissy cared about.


	10. Chapter 9

9

After Adam and Miranda rejoined the Five-0 team, the entire group went to work looking at possible suspects in Ashley's kidnapping. During his twenty-one years in the detective business, he'd made a lot of enemies. In fact, there were almost too many to list. Not only did he have those, but he'd made plenty of personal enemies as well.

Around eleven that night, the team had compiled a list a page and a half long of possible suspects in Ashley's disappearance. Steve rubbed his eyes and emitted, "Is there anyone else you can think of?"

Miranda sighed, "I can think of one more person who would want to get back at both of us, and that would be Brad Harris."

Chrissy nodded. "Write him down, Steve. In fact, I would put him at the top of our suspect list. He has plenty of motives. I think he has the most plausible motives out of all of our suspects, but that's just me."

Miranda added, "I agree. Brad always hated Adam, and he was angry with me. What better way to get revenge on both of us than to take our daughter?"

Steve replied, "That's definitely a suspect worth looking into. Kono, pull up Brad Harris and see what you can find out about him."

Kono nodded and quickly typed Brad Harris's name into their database. A driver's license photo from nearly two years earlier popped up. Miranda couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to himself. His once rich-blonde hair was now dyed almost bleach-blonde, and wrinkles surrounded his eyes and mouth. He'd gained a significant amount of weight and, in general, looked rough.

Kono rattled off, "Brad Harris, forty years old. Former lawyer, currently works for an insurance company in L.A."

Steve asked, "Does he have a record?"

Kono did a little more digging and responded, "Yeah. He's had a couple of drunk driving arrests and…bingo. Five years ago, a female client filed a sexual harassment lawsuit and a restraining order against him. Shockingly enough, he violated it. Didn't do any jail time, but got two years' probation and lost his firm."

Steve turned his focus to Miranda. "Did Brad Harris ever sexually assault you, Miranda?"

After an extended pause, Miranda answered, "He tried to. It was after Adam and I were divorced. Brad came into my office and locked the door. He proceeded to make extremely inappropriate remarks and tried to touch me. I would have rather died than endured that, so I kneed him in the groin a couple of times, unlocked the door, and told my guards to remove him and make sure he never came back."

Danny replied, "That is a definite motive for kidnapping."

Steve nodded. "I agree. We'll keep working on this and talk to LAPD. Miranda, you've had a very long day. I'm not sure where you'd be most comfortable staying tonight, but there is room at my house."

Catherine added, "Yeah. You're more than welcome to stay with any of us."

Adam cleared his throat. "Although I doubt that you would even consider it, I have room in my apartment. It's a mess because I'm still moving in, but it's comfortable."

Miranda bit her lip. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Adam…"

Adam shook his head. "It wouldn't be. Come on. We'll walk."

Steve's brow furrowed, "Adam you can take one of our vehicles. I mean, it's a few blocks from here to your place and it's eleven o'clock."

Miranda replied, "It's alright, Steve. The weather is beautiful tonight. Besides, exercise is good for all of us."

As the team watched Adam and Miranda leave Five-0 headquarters, they all had a feeling that their relationship was about to undergo a huge change, and it appeared to be for the better.

The bright, pearly moon lit the streets of Honolulu better than any streetlight ever could. No clouds obstructed its light or even dotted the sky. For Adam and Miranda, it was a mirror image of their third date. Adam had picked up some KFC and then driven Miranda to the Santa Monica beach. They'd eaten the deliciously greasy fried chicken as the sun set over the ocean tinged with orange and pink. After sunset, they'd taken a moonlit walk along the shore. The water lapped at their bare feet, causing a chill to run through their bodies. Adam offered Miranda his jacket. She'd taken the jacket and his heart the second he slipped it over her shoulders. Feeling her breath against his cheek, he'd lost all self-control and kissed her for the first time. God, he could still taste it. The mixture of delectable chicken batter, sweet champagne, and cherry lip gloss had set his body on fire. One kiss had let to another, which had also led to another first…

Both Adam and Miranda could sense each other thinking about that night twenty-one years ago. They'd been so innocent then, so unprepared for all of the heartache life would deal them. They thought love could conquer it all, but that hadn't been so. Their marriage and their love had been ripped to shreds by lies. Now, it seemed as if all of those feelings were resurfacing.

As they crossed the final street to Adam's apartment, Miranda queried, "Are you thinking about that night?"

Adam smiled for the first time in what seemed like years and laughed, "Yeah. It was a night just like this."

Miranda returned the smile. "I know. I was thinking the same thing."

Adam sighed, "Everything seemed so simple back then. Now, even the smallest things are complicated. I wish we could go back."

"Me, too."

"You know, I haven't forgotten anything about that night. It's all still crystal clear to me."

"I know. Me, too. I wish time could have just stayed still."

"It's too bad it doesn't do that. We might have had a lot fewer problems that way."

"Yeah."

"Miranda, I didn't know Brad did that to you. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, Adam. It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it alright. I was a complete asshole to you over something I clearly knew nothing about."

"Everyone was talking about it. What were you supposed to think?"

"I was supposed to believe my wife, the woman I'd pledged myself to for life. I don't know what I was thinking believing rumors."

"You trusted your instincts. I understand."

"Well, I want you to know one thing now: I believe you. I'm just sorry it took what it did for me to see it."


	11. Chapter 10

10

Abby Chase wanted her mom. She wasn't sure how long she'd spent in this cold, uninviting underground house with the nameless man. Even though she didn't know his name, he knew hers. It was scary, being with someone you didn't know or couldn't get away from.

The man had terrorized her, making her scared of even his footsteps. He'd done things to her she didn't even understand, and they hadn't felt okay. Ashley had made mistakes the first few days by acting up, but now she refrained from saying much at all because she knew what would happen if she did. He'd threatened to hurt her parents, which confused her because there was no father in her life. She'd thought about telling the man he might have the wrong girl, but decided against it. Better to get back to her mom safely than worry about what things this man could do to her and her mom.

As Ashley curled up in the corner of the small cement room, she thought of the photographs the man had shown her. One had been of her mother, but the picture was several years old. The second was a man Ashley recognized as her mom's ex-husband. Other photos had been of them together, probably when they were married. The man was trying to get to them, although Ashley wasn't sure why.

The man entered the room. Against her better judgment, Ashley asked, "When do I get to see my mom?"

The man shot back impatiently, "Soon, Ashley, as long as you keep quiet. Now, if you do exactly as I tell you, and it will be sooner yet."

Ashley swallowed hard. The way he talked made her nervous. She probably never planned to let her see her mother again, but you couldn't blame her for doing everything in her power to try to make it happen.


	12. Chapter 11

11

Miranda jumped as her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand awakened her. Grasping it, she glanced at the caller ID. The "unknown" on the screen made her blood run cold, but she knew she had to answer it. Doing that hadn't helped much, but she was sure the one time she didn't pick up would be the time she could have brought Ashley home. Answering it, she questioned, "Hello?"

Ashley was on the other end of the line. "Mommy! Oh, Mommy, I want to come home!"

Miranda jumped out of bed, sobbing, "Ashley! Oh my God, honey, where are you?"

Ashley agonized, "I don't know. It's cold and yucky."

Before Miranda could reply, a male voice that sounded like an older version of Brad ordered, "If you want to see your daughter alive again, you and your ex-husband come to the boat docks near Waikiki. Tell him to come only with you. If he blows it by bringing his team with him, well, I guess Ashley's new home will be at the bottom of the Pacific."

Miranda wiped the tears from her eyes and quaked, "We'll be there."

Brad laughed, "Well, I know your word's no good, Miranda, so I will be putting a call in to him myself."

Miranda replied, "Okay, but I will relay the message."

"Don't even _think _of calling the police. If you or Adam or any of his team does, Ashley's death with be even more brutal than if he brings his team."

The line went dead.

An hour and a half later, the Five-0 team was crowded around Adam's cell phone, waiting for the phone call to come in. Adam had been a nervous wreck since Miranda burst through his bedroom door, screaming about a phone call she'd received from Brad. He'd done his best to calm her down, but it hadn't worked. Luckily, he'd managed to get the gist of what Brad told her and called Steve immediately. Everyone had arrived at headquarters nearly an hour ago and was simply waiting for the call.

The familiar buzz of a vibrating cell phone broke the hour of near-silence. Ensuring it sat on the computer/table so the call could be traced, Adam turned the speaker on and answered.

"Hello?"

The familiar voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up more than any serial killer ever could replied, "Hello, Adam."

Adam chuckled bitterly, "Brad. Why am I not surprised that you are behind this?"

Brad raged, "You know, you and your ex-wife wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just let me do as I please."

"By doing as you please, are you implying that I should have just let you waltz in and take my wife from me?"

"What did it matter? You two would have divorced eventually, anyway. My tempting her into an affair just helped it along."

"You might as well give up lying about that, Brad. I know the truth now. Unfortunately, I found out too late for it to make a difference."

"I'm sure you know about the girl, too."

"If you're asking if I know Ashley's my daughter, the answer is yes."

"Well, if you ever want to meet your daughter, be at the boat docks near Waikiki around eleven. Come only with Miranda. If you don't, I'll put a bullet in Ashley's head."

As the dial tone sounded in Adam's ear, he asked, "Did we have him long enough to trace the call?"

Kono shook her head. "We were just a few seconds off."

Adam slammed his fist against the table. "Damn it!"

Miranda placed her hand on his shoulder and consoled, "It's okay, Adam. You kept him talking for quite a while. Besides, he hung up. That's not your fault."

Steve added, "Exactly. It's happened to me plenty of times. What we need to do is get our plan together for tonight."

Adam scrunched his eyebrows. "I thought Brad told me just to bring Miranda."

Steve asked, "Do you really think we are going to let the two of you go in alone?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess not."

"We're a team, Adam. When one of us goes in, we all go in. No one should have to fight a battle on their own, be it professional or personal. You two are not going in by yourselves. End of story."

"Okay. What do you suggest?"

"Trust me, Adam. I have plenty of suggestions for this lowlife."


	13. Chapter 12

12

Five-0 spent most of the day planning their strategies. Steve decided that Brad most likely wouldn't expect a threat from water, so her decided Chin, Kono, and Chrissy would rent a speedboat and idle in the water in case Brad tried to escape that way. Steve, Danny, and Catherine would be on land but out of sight. The plan was risky, but so was the meeting with Brad in the first place. However, there was a little girl in danger, and no one wanted to see anything happen to her.

Miranda remained close to Adam throughout the day. At first, it made him a little uneasy, but he gradually got used to it. His feelings for Miranda were confusing him. Two days ago, he hated her guts. Now, well, he wasn't sure how he felt. He caught himself staring at her a couple of times throughout the day. Shaking it off was his first instinct. However, he wasn't completely sure that his feelings for her hadn't been hiding under the surface all those years he'd hated her, or that the reason he'd despised her so much was because he'd loved her so much and couldn't believe she'd betrayed him in such a personal way. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit to it yet, but it was definitely some food for thought.

That evening, the team prepared Adam and Miranda for their meeting with Brad. He couldn't believe all of the equipment Five-0 had access to. They had weapons Adam wasn't sure he'd seen before. Without him even realizing, they stripped off his shirt and armed him with a heavy-duty bullet-proof vest. Initially, it embarrassed him a little, but he knew he couldn't get too crazy over it. The only reason they were doing it was to insure he and Miranda came out of this alive. He really didn't like the idea of her going into this with him, but if he didn't bring her, Brad might snap. He couldn't risk that.

Even as Steve made sure Adam and Miranda were ready to go into the meeting, he couldn't help but worry. He hated when there was as child involved, especially now that Sarah was in his life. The fact that it was Adam's daughter only made it worse. He may have been relatively new to the team, but he was Chrissy's brother and could possibly be his brother-in-law someday. Family came first, and Adam practically was.

Around ten, the team split up to get in position. Kono, Chin, and Chrissy headed to the Waikiki Arena to get the boat prepared. The rest of the team raced down to the area near Waikiki and did some last-minute stuff such as putting a wire on Miranda and making sure everyone had adequate weaponry in case it was needed. By ten-forty, everyone was in position with the exception of Adam and Miranda.

At ten-forty-five, Adam and Miranda separated from the rest of Five-0 and headed toward the Waikiki boat docks. Although they couldn't hear anything, they could sense the rest of the team following them. It made them feel secure that they had back-up in a situation as dangerous as this.

When they reached the end of the dock, Adam glanced at his ex-wife and questioned, "Are you ready for this?"

Miranda smiled and shook her head. "No, but I want my daughter back. I can't stand this uncertainty anymore."

Adam grabbed her hand. "You won't have to. I'll be here with you every step of the way. No one is going to hurt our daughter, least of all Brad."


	14. Chapter 13

13

**Sorry about not posting yesterday. Life intervened and I wasn't able to write. So, here is the second to last chapter to "Reunited." I hope you like it!**

Heavy footsteps not quite matched with small ones made Adam's stomach lurch. This situation made him extremely nervous. In all his years associated with law enforcement, he'd never been in a position like this. Usually, he sat behind a desk and did research that way. Sometimes, he'd had to take photographs or do interviews, but that was pretty much the extent of it. Now, with this job, he would be in these situations all of the time. H was seriously rethinking this.

The dim lighting over the docks outlined the figures of a slightly overweight, middle-aged man and a short, average sized little girl. He grasped her upper arm tightly, and it bothered Miranda immensely. Unfortunately, she couldn't risk upsetting Brad. She wasn't sure how far off his rocker he really was or what he would do to Ashley if he was provoked. So, she waited impatiently, her hand aching to grasp Adam's, until Brad stopped in front of them. He appeared to be laughing.

Brad stated, "So, the two of you actually came alone. I'm impressed."

Adam replied, "That was your instruction."

Brad tilted his head slightly to one side. "It's too bad you never bothered to listen to me before. This could've ended a lot better."

Brad pulled out a large pistol and aimed it directly at Adam. He laughed at the expressions of horror on Adam and Miranda's faces. "You really didn't think I was going to let you go that easy and have your happy ending, did you? Where's my happy ending, huh? I don't have one because of you two!"

Adam had his hands up and trembled, "Listen, Brad: just because Miranda was married to me at the time you hit on her and rejected your advances doesn't give you the right to blame us for your unhappiness."

"What do you know? You're not me. I liked Miranda. However, you had to stand in the way of it all."

"_I _was married to her, Brad! _I _put a ring on her finger! If anyone didn't have a right in this situation, it was you. Miranda and I were happy until you came along. You just couldn't resist, though, could you? Poor little rich boy's unhappiness trumps everything, right?"

"Shut up, Raines, or your impending death will be sooner than you expect."

The sound of the Five-0 boat buzzing across the water less than 200 feet from the dock relieved some of the tension curling in Adam's stomach. Not only that, but he knew Steve and the rest of the team were close by. Brad wouldn't be getting away. They just wanted enough evidence on the wire to nail him.

Brad began laughing hysterically, "Oh, this is rich. I thought no one could be this stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't notice your team riding around in the water? Well, that will be fixed."

Brad aimed his weapon at the boat, now only fifty feet away. His action was interrupted by Steve's firm voice shouting, "Drop your weapon. It's over, Brad."

Brad bent as if to drop his weapon, then bolted up and began firing at the boat. Two bullets hit the motor. One put a hole in the bottom of the boat. Water began pouring in and gradually the boat began to sink.

Steve began firing, as did Danny and Catherine. Brad threw Ashley on the deck and began to run. The three began to chase Brad as he hopped on board one of the speed boats next to the dock. They ran as fast as they could, but couldn't catch up to Brad as he started the boat and sped away.

Half an hour later, the Five-0 team and Miranda and Ashley were sitting on the Waikiki docks, still reeling from the failed attempt to catch Brad. Luckily, Chin, Kono, and Chrissy were fine after Brad sank the boat. They'd swam to shore feeling defeated, much like the rest of the team.

Steve answered a few questions from HPD with a heavy heart. In his mind, he'd let down Chrissy, Adam, Miranda, and Ashley. He'd allowed the man who'd caused them so much pain to get away. It made him sick to his stomach.

After he finished with HPD, Steve decided to approach Adam about his options. Despite the fact that he would love to have Adam work for him permanently, he had a feeling that Adam would prefer to be with Miranda and Ashley. As far as they were concerned, Steve figured it would be best to place them in protective custody on the mainland. He would lose a Five-0 member, but Adam would get what he'd always wanted: a family.

Steve was just about to approach Adam with this when he stopped in his tracks. Adam had Ashley in his lap and his arm around Miranda's shoulders. Steve smiled and, deciding not to ruin their moment, turned around and went to check on Chrissy.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two days later, the Five-0 team said good-bye to Adam, Miranda, and Ashley at headquarters. Despite the fact that Adam was only a member of Five-0 for a few days, it was as hard to lose him as it would be for any other member of the team. However, they knew it was best for Adam to be with Miranda and Ashley right now, especially since Brad was still at large.

Steve and Chrissy drove them to the airport. She wasn't exactly in the best mood. Yesterday, he'd broken the news about Adam to her. She took that pretty well. What she hadn't taken so well was the fact that once her brother, his ex-wife, and their child got on that plane, she couldn't have contact with them until Brad was apprehended. Chrissy had become very angry with him, and Steve ended up sleeping on the couch. He hated when she was mad at him, and he was sure she wouldn't forgive him too easily.

Chrissy said her good-byes at the terminal. Steve had briefly done so, and then left Chrissy to have a private moment with her family. Steve watched from beside a large window where he could see all the planes taking off. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't want to. It was hard enough on Chrissy as it was.

Chrissy sobbed, "So, I guess this is it for a while."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. It's just safer if we don't have any contact with the outside world."

Chrissy shot back, "You mean _Steve _thinks it's safer."

Adam shook his head. "Quit blaming him for this, Chrissy. He's just trying to keep us safe. Would you rather see something happen to us because we didn't take precautions?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay. Steve will keep you updated and you can keep me posted through him. Now, give your big brother a hug. You know I love you."

Chrissy and Adam hugged, and she proceeded to hug Miranda and Ashley. Then, with tears streaming down her face, she waved good-bye and watched them disappear into the boarding crowd.

Turning around, Chrissy saw Steve standing by the window, watching the planes take off. She drifted over to stand beside him. Gently, she ran her hand over his forearm and inquired, "Could we wait to see the plane take off?"

Steve answered, "Sure."

For a few seconds, silence settled between them. Knowing things couldn't go on this way, Chrissy whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for this. It's Brad's fault, not yours."

Steve empathized, "It's okay, Chrissy. I love you, and I love your family. I don't want to see them or you get hurt or worse. This is only to keep them safe."

"I know. It's just really hard to let go of the only family I have."

Steve grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have me and Sarah. We won't leave you."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I think of Adam like a brother and Sarah like a daughter. We're practically a family, Chrissy. It's just not legal yet."

Chrissy didn't answer him. Instead, she and Steve watched the plane take off and she realized what she meant to him. As Adam's plane soared into the sky, Chrissy leaned against Steve and simply crooned, "Thank you."

**Thank you again, faithful readers. I hoped you enjoyed "Reunited?" I will return on Monday, September 24th (also the premier date for season 3!) with "How I Met Steve's Mother," my take on Steve's mother. Until then, happy reading!**


End file.
